Kenshin
Appearance Kenshin is a humanoid with long red hair that he keeps in a ponytail and a scar on his left cheek. He initially wears a red flowered kimono over a hakama, but later switches to Prince's newbie outfit as Prince tries to pass him off as a real player. Personality His personality is closer to that of the Battousai rather than the standard Kenshin of the original manga. He is described as extremely serious and overall cold. He only talks if he has to and prefers not to interact with people beyond what is necessary. Although he listens to Prince, he does not like it and has been shown to pull out his katana as if to attack Prince on occasion (we assume that he doesn't). He has not trouble defeating other players, but does not seem to enjoy the fights. On occasion he will show some signs of emotion, but overall he is a powerful and reserved character. Synopsis Eastern Continent arc Kenshin was originally a boss on the Eastern Continent known as the "Demon Lord." Prince, Yun and Jing met him while on a mission to retrieve his hair tie. Upon fighting with him, Prince realizes who he is based off of and that he cannot defeat him in battle. When Kenshin asks him why he wanted the hair tie, Prince makes up a story about how Kenshin's lover (Kaoru) asked him to get it for her. Then he told Kenshin that his lover said she would wait forever for him. After hearing this, Kenshin hands over the hair tie without a fight and returns to the cave that he had been guarding. After Yun and Jing pushed Prince off a cliff, Kenshin saves him and uses mouth-to-mouth to revive him. He explains to Prince that over time he had become self-aware and realized just what he was. He then tells Prince that he has triggered a hidden mission by falling off the clip and introduces him to another self-aware NPC by the name of Sunshine. Seeing the suffering the two NPCs since they are trapped by the rules of the game, Prince decides to take them to the Central Continent with him by completing their quests and making them his humaniod pets. He also promises not to tell anyone that they are NPCs so they can simply fit in with all the other players. To complete his quest, Kenshin and Prince travel to the Snow Village to see Kaoru's grave. After seeing this, they go to a cave to get Kenshin's "revenge" on Satan (Demonic Dark God in the novel). Together, they were able to defeat him by knocking him off a cliff (Prince also fell off, but Kenshin saves him by wrapping his belt around him). This completed the mission making Kenshin Prince's pet. After heading back to White Tiger City to obtain Sunshine's quest, Prince and Kenshin end up defeating mob boss Huang Wei and his lackeys who were using force to get Jing to marry Huang Wei. This causes Yun and Jing to apologize to Prince and join up with him and Kenshin. Yun and Jing instantly recognize Kenshin as the Demon Lord, but after talking with him, they decide to respect his wishes and keep the fact he is a NPC a secret. With their help, they are able to collect and complete the three pieces of the map as part of Sunshine's quest. Kenshin and Prince use this to locate the prophets and then defeated them in battle. After gaining Sunshine, they continued to train for a time and then all of them went back to Infinite Hamlet on Sunshine's flying carpet. Infinite Hamlet Invasion arc Rock and Roll Concert arc Current arc Equipment Kenshin wields a katana. It is not stated whether it has a reverse blade or not. Powers & Abilities Skills: *'Unsheathe:' *'Conservator Slash:' *'Dimension Wave:' *'Dragon Wing:' *'Dimension Shockwave:' *'Lighter:' *'Half Skip:' *'Flash Explosion:' Special: *'Mission Pet:' *'Cannot Level:' *'Cannot Learn New Skills:' Trivia *Kenshin is based off the main character with the same name from the manga Rurouni Kenshin by Watsuki Nobuhiro. *Although not explicitly said in the manhua, the person that Kenshin wants to meet as part of his quest is Kaoru Kamiya. Her name is mentioned in the novel. She is his love interest and eventually becomes his wife at the end of the original manga. *Prince often uses Kenshin's Nine-headed Dragon Slash which he copied after reading the manga, and initially wondered if Kenshin would be mad about him copying his move (he didn't even notice). Surprisingly enough, the Kenshin in Second Life does not have this attack. *He only has half of the original Kenshin's scar on his face.